


Mentor

by scarletrebel



Series: Kindred Light [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrebel/pseuds/scarletrebel
Summary: Grier and Asher find some common ground.





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on another one of [mrpinstripesuits](http://pinstripe-doodles.tumblr.com) [wonderful doodles](http://pinstripe-doodles.tumblr.com/post/166682620571/grier-his-mentors)

“Does it still hurt?” 

Asher doesn’t know how he’s found himself this way again. Grier touches the palm of the Vex hand, and the older Warlock has to convince himself it’s a phantom pain shooting down his arm, and not some sort of comfort. 

“No more than when it happened,” is his reply, and Grier shifts where his head is so it’s resting on Asher’s shoulder. 

Light above, he was never good at this sort of thing. He closes his eyes and sees, so vividly, the mirth on his fireteams faces. They would’ve liked Grier, fussed over him.

_Thought you worked alone, Asher_. One says, rustling his hair, smiling.  _Figured it’d take a thorn in your side to change that._

“Was it… Worth it?” Grier asks, and Asher swears he can see the yellow bouncing off of the plating, that intense stare of Grier’s might bore a hole into the metal if he isn’t careful. 

“Stupid question,” Asher says, not really thinking until Grier stills suddenly. Then his brain catches up with his mouth and he adds; 

“If I’d have known the cost of finding Brakkion, it wouldn’t have changed my mind. My – my fireteam told me the risks. I didn’t ignore them. I just, didn’t care.”

Grier softens again, continuing his inspection. 

Asher speaks quietly. “You’ve fought Hive gods, war machines, the darkness itself. Surely you must know everything has a cost.” 

He doesn’t even know how Grier should interpret that – a question, a warning, the throwaway comment of a broken old Guardian. 

If he thinks it’s a question, Grier doesn’t answer him. Just traces the Vex hand over and over, breathing so quietly against Ashers shoulder. 

“When we fought Oryx…” The young Warlock starts, and Asher ignores the way he accommodates Grier’s head, making him comfortable. “I… I nearly made a mistake. A big one. I wouldn’t be here if i’d – if I hadn’t of…”

Asher gives him a second, looks down at the Vex arm that curls it’s fingers around Grier’s without him telling it to. 

“I guess i’m just… Wondering how far I’ll go, before…”

Asher grunts. 

“I doubt that indignant Hunter of yours will allow you to get to that point.” 

Grier laughs. 

“We all have a choice, Grier.” Asher says, pulling his arm gently back to himself. “Even when we make the wrong one, we know we’ve made it. You either live with that, or you don’t get the chance to.”


End file.
